Gale X Madge One-Shots
by x Nevaeh x
Summary: A group of one-shots based around the couple Gale and Madge! My friend challenged me to turn her and as many other people into Gale and Madge fans so I wrote these short stories for you all! Different genres: tragedy,romance,friendship etc... Ideas will be appreciated. Hope you like them!
1. In the Forest

Gale (P.O.V)

I was walking through the forest with the other survivors around me. We had started to walk slower now that we seemed to be safe and tiredness affected everyone. The smoke had started to clear but it was still in the air…and my lungs. I had my arms around Ma so she would keep walking while Vick had Posy and Rory had Prim.

_This is it… the only survivors of District 12…_

Everyone was quiet and mournful and the only sounds were those who were coughing out the smoke and the birds singing.

Even through the bombs of District 12 the birds had still managed to sing there beautiful songs as the sun rose through the trees on the forest floor. I could still hear the yells as everyone looked for safety and the screams of those who were burning.

_Those who I couldn't save…_

Almost as if she had read my mind Ma turned to me and whispered: "You saved all of us Gale."

"It wasn't enough."

"You're a hero."

I was about to reply but then I heard Posy, who was clinging to Vick, whisper something for the first time since we made to the forest.

"The angel is limping."

Vick was coughing so he couldn't hear her but I did. I turned around to see who she was talking about and then I saw the angel…Madge Undersee.

Her blonde hair which was usually held back was falling down her shoulders and her once flawless skin was now dirty as well as the dress she was wearing.

"_Pretty dress." _

Everyone around her was ignoring her and she was ignoring them.

_She had no one…_

_Where were her parents?_

That's when realization hit me: They hadn't made it out. I couldn't see her eyes but I knew they were going to be full of sadness. She usually had the most beautiful blue eyes in the whole of District 12.

The Capitol did this to her…it took her family…and now it's taken away her innocence. Madge didn't deserve this, she was the nicest person he knew. But obviously he was a complete jackass to her because she had money. He just couldn't help it, whenever he saw her in her expensive dresses and with a care-free smile I would suddenly feel so angry at her for and just snap at her and make her feel guilty for something she couldn't help. Nevertheless whenever he delivered strawberries to her she always opened the door with a breath-taking smile.

And now she had no family.

And was limping.

"Ma, I need to help someone I'll just be a bit behind, okay?"

She nodded at me and I walked towards Madge and against the current of human bodies.

"Undersee that limp looks bad."

She looked up surprised at me. I was right. Her eyes were full of sorrow but also had determination in them.

"Hawthorne." She acknowledged me with a nod but no smile.

And she carried on forward but I caught her arms as she passed me. I looked down at her leg and noticed her blue dress was singed and ripped at the side.

"Let me look." I whispered.

"Why do you care?" She yanked her arm away from my grasp and carried on limping.

I walked after her. "Because you're holding everyone up." It was a point we were near the back of the group.

"Then carry on without me." She said nonchalantly.

"I'd never leave you out here on your own. Please let me look…it looks painful from the limp."

She looked at me and then slowly nodded. By this time we were at the back of the group.

I knelt down on the floor and lifted her dress side up slightly so I could just see her leg. Her skin looked so smooth and soft and I just wanted run my hand along it but when I looked at her thigh my heart stopped. There was a deep burn running from mid-thigh to the top and it was bleeding at a rapid pace. Parts of it looked like charcoal, layers of her skin was peeling off and I could even see bone.

I looked up worriedly. "How have you been walking on this for so long?"

She shrugged. "I didn't want to bother anyone." I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. "Undersee you should have told someone, this could get infected quickly."

"A bit late to be worried about me now isn't it." She said bitterly and I'll admit it hurt.

"You're right. I have no right to be worried about you especially how I treated you but you are obviously in pain now so let me help." She looked down at her dress which I was still holding up so I let it go quickly.

"How can you help me?" She finally gave in with a sigh.

"I didn't actually think about that?" I laughed awkwardly and the coughed from the smoke that started to surround us again.

To get away from the smoke I quickly picked Madge up bridal style and hurried away from the smoke.

"I'm going to make sure you won't be in anymore pain."

We were both silent for a couple of minutes and just listened to the birds sing as we made our way out of the smoke.

"Thank you." I heard her whisper.

"It's okay Madge." And that was the first time I'd ever said her name out loud.


	2. Physical Therapy

Madge (P.O.V)

"Hi I'm Madge Undersee. I'll be your physical therapist." I put my hand out for the handsome soldier in the wheelchair to shake.

He looked up at me and with an emotionless face. He had dark shadows under his grey eyes and his hair was disheveled and looked like it hadn't been washed or combed in weeks.

We were sitting at a desk in my office with his file open in front of me and an exercise mat behind us.

"Gale Hawthorne." He grunted in reply but didn't shake my hand.

"I've been through your file and looked at your x-rays. The damage isn't-"

"The doctor already told me this." He wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Of course he did and I'm sure that if we keep to the schedule that you should be up and walking like usual in a minimum of 2 months maximum of 3." I smiled at him.

"That's too long." He looked at me sharply.

I jumped in shock and almost fell off my chair. "I'm sorry but that's all I can do at the moment. If we maybe-"

"Maybe what just sit around here and wait! Use a useless mat to try and get my damn legs to move, look Undersee I'm sure you're happy in your own little world but there's a war going on and people die in war and instead of sitting here listening to you I could be helping people, preventing deaths and winning the fucking war!" He yelled. Now he was staring at me with pure hatred and I wish he wasn't.

"Mr. Hawthorne-" I tried to calm him down.

"2 to 3 months is too long." He had started to calm down but he was still angry.

"I understand. I have met and helped many soldiers who are in worst positions to you and they were all keen on-"

"You don't understand! You don't what it's like to lose-"

That struck a nerve. I pushed my chair back and stood up.

"Don't you dare!" I screamed at him as loud as I could at him. This time he was one the one who jumped in shock.

I instantly felt bad.

"I'm sorry but don't you dare come in here and tell me that I don't know what it's like to lose when you don't know a thing about me. I've lost my whole family because of this war so the least I can do is help the soldiers you are helping others but you are by far the most ungrateful. " I whispered to him trying to stand my ground.

I looked at him once more before walking out.

(Later That Day)

I was leaving work and couldn't wait to get home so I could sleep and forget about the day.

"Madge!"

I turned around and saw Gale sitting in his wheelchair

"Mr. Hawthorne." I acknowledged him with a small nod.

"I'm sorry." He blurted out and looked down, "I shouldn't have said the things I said. I was just so angry that I'm stuck in this chair for the next 2 months that I lashed out at you and I shouldn't have." He took a deep breath and looked back at up at me, "And it's true I don't know you but I would love to learn more about you over the next 2 to 3 months." He added the last bit hopefully with a smile.

I laughed and nodded, accepting his apology instantly. "Of course."

"Can I come by tomorrow?"

"Yeah, come by anytime and we can go over your schedule."

Out of the blue Gale grabbed my hand and rubbed soothing circles on the back of it.

"I just want to say I'm sorry about your family."

"Thank you." I smiled pleasantly at him which he returned. "I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Hawthorne."

He put up a hand to stop me. "Call me Gale please."

"Gale." I tried out the name.

He laughed a magical sound and then let go off my hand. His eyes seemed brighter now and his whole face seemed refreshed. "Can I walk… well roll you to your car?"

I bit my lip and thought of his change of attitude since this afternoon and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."


	3. Hospital Visits

Gale (P.O.V)

I looked through the small window of the hospital door and my heart breaks all over again. There she was, her small frame looked smaller than usual and her skin was ghostly pale.

There was no point in knocking so I opened the door and walked into the cold room.

I hated it here. I hated hospital. They always meant pain. And this time it meant pain to her.

Madge Undersee, the love of my life.

The room was completely white with the exception of the small amount of colour on Madge's cheeks. I placed the flowers that I had traded for her on the small bed stand and arranged them so she would be able to see them when she wakes up. They were Lily-of-the-Valley flowers which were her favourite because they were small but lovely and "always bring light to any place" is what Madge had said when I asked her about it.

It had taken me a long time to get something that was worth the trade but I finally had. Flowers were hard to get down here in District 13 because not many people left the safety of the underground district.

I sat down in my usual plastic chair and looked at Madge. Her breathing was slow and shallow but it was all the hope I had that she would come back to me. I'd done this to her.

I'd promised her that I would keep her safe. That I'd never let her go. But I'd let her down.

For a couple of minutes she slipped my mind. And those minutes had almost cost her life.

I sat back and took one of her small her in mine large ones and rubbed soothing circles on them. A piece of her soft blonde hair had fallen in her face and I reached over to push it out of the way.

I'd forgotten about her and by the time I remembered it was too late. But her body was healing: that's what the doctor had said and I had full hope in her returning to me.

I leant down and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Madge I'm back."

No reply.

"I got you your favourite flowers and their beautiful, just like you."

No reply.

"I had another dream last night with you. It was our wedding. You looked breath taking in your dress."

No reply.

"I promise Madge that one day we will get married and the war will be over."

No reply.

I sat back down. No matter how long it took for her to wake up I would be here, waiting. I love her. I promised her I'd never let her go. But I did and I'm sure as hell never going to do it again.

**If you have any ideas for future one-shots please review :D**


End file.
